Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Meta Knight
Shadow vs MK.png|Shakaboy SH vs MK.png|Shakaboy v2; You Faker. Shadow vs. Meta Knight is a What-If? DBX. It features Shadow the Hedgehog from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise and Meta Knight from the Kirby franchise. Description Every video game has its staples. The lovable protagonist, the greedy villain, adorable sidekick, and the dumb rival. But no real game is complete without the dark and edgy lookalike, but which speedy anti-hero will win? Interlude NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Pre-Fight S''etting: Dreamland'' The world of Dreamland was colorful and vibrant with cute little monsters around every corner. The scene almost looked like a setting out of a child's imagination except for one creature. With black fur, red stripes, white and red shoes, and a determined look on his face, Shadow the Hedgehog was miffed. Shadow: Where is that '''damn '''seventh Chaos Emerald? With a tint of rage in his voice, Shadow was definitely sticking out of the beautiful world like an edgy thumb. He mumbled curses to himself until he finally came across a ruby gem shining beautifully under the Sun. Shadow: Finally. He reached his gloved hand out toward the Emerald when suddenly a blur passed by taking the Emerald with it. Shadow: What the-'' He was cut off at the sight of seeing a Sword Knight carrying the Emerald in his hand waving down a giant ship with a mask. The ship flew down and extended some kind of hand, almost like a claw machine, picking the soldier up. Shadow looked in awe for a few seconds. Then he got mad. He pulled out a green Emerald and almost shattered it because of the force he was squeezing it with caused by his fury. ''Shadow: CHAOS...CONTROL! In an instant, he was gone. Setting: The Halberd Several Waddle Dees and Sword Knights alike ran amok in the giant ship known as the Halberd. The Sword Knight carrying the Emerald was showing it off to his companions when a red and black flash appeared behind them. They turned around and saw none other than Shadow standing with his arms crossed. Shadow: I believe you took something of mine. As of now, you have two options. One, return the Emerald to me and we won't have a problem. Two, I'll rip it from your dead hands. What's it going to be? The Sword Knight lifted his blade ready to fight. Shadow smiled dementedly in response. Shadow: Two it is. Before Shadow even had time to ram his fist into the poor sucker's face, a small, black object suddenly flew down, catching everyone off surprise. The Sword Knight looked at his hand and saw nothing. The black figure was at the head of the ship. Shadow ran over to him. Shadow: Hey, give that back, you little runt! The being turned around, Emerald in hand, and a mask covering his face. It was much smaller than Shadow, wielding a golden blade bigger than itself. No other than Meta Knight. Meta Knight: Hmmph. Fool. You ae not worthy enough to hold an item of this value. Leave now before I put my blade upon you. Shadow: Oh, yeah? Shadow got in a fighting stance and growled. Shadow: Let's fight! Meta Knight: You shall know my power. HERE WE GOOO! MK vs Shadow.png Shadow started off the fight by attempting to kick Meta Knight, but failed as the Star Warrior took the air and flew around the hedgehog. Shadow pulled out his pistol and attempted to strike him down with a few bullets, but Meta Knight hovered right above Shadow and did a dive downward, almost driving his blade right through him. Luckily for Shadow, he dodged out of the way and pulled out the green Emerald and smirked. Shadow: There's no way you can beat me with this! Chaos Control! The clone of Sonic seemingly disappeared in mid-air as Meta Knight stood there, unimpressed. He covered himself with his cape, and like his foe, he also disappeared. In the middle of the ship where the soldiers stood to watch the battle, the two anti-heroes appeared back to back and were shortly startled by each other's appearance. Shadow jumped back and raised his hand. Shadow: CHAOS SPEAR! Suddenly, blasts of pure energy came right for the masked warrior who raised his sword in the air and chuckled. Out of nowhere, small meteors rocketed down towards the Chaos Spears, destroying both of the attacks. Meta Knight teleported and appeared behind Shadow, slashing him in the back. The hedgehog grunted in pain and keeled over. Meta Knight: If you wish to leave with your life, surrender. Shadow: Don't know what that means! Shadow then kicked his foot backwards, striking Kirby's rival in the face and knocking off his mask. Shadow looked back to see the result of the kick, but all he found was Meta Knight's sword, Galaxia, on the ground. (Stop music) He turned to the crew members of the ship and smiled wickedly. Shadow: Welp, guess I'm your new leader now! Lemme just grab this sword and-'' As soon as he touched the hilt of the blade, a strong current of electricity ran through his body causing his quills to stand up on edge and him to fall on his back, still twitching. As he looked up, he saw Meta Knight in the air, flying over him. ''Meta Knight: Only a true warrior can wield Galaxia. '' '' Shadow stood up, still slightly fazed, and shook his head a bit. Shadow: Alright, now I'm pissed. The hedgehog took off the Inhibitor Rings around his wrist and gazed at Meta Knight with a deadly stare. Shadow: You did this to yourself. Before the latter could even blink, Shadow blitzed him attacking him with punches, kicks, and headbutts before kicking him in the air and surrounding him with six energy blasts. Shadow: CHAOS CONTROL! (Stop music) Time seemed to stop as Shadow snapped his fingers once and walked to the edge of the ship where the emerald was at. He grabbed it, walked back over, and snapped his fingers again. (Resume music) The blasts hit the knight like a truck and it caused him to drop to the ground. Shadow: Give up yet? Meta Knight used his sword to pick himself off of the ground and breathed heavily. Meta Knight: And let my men fall susceptible to your ways? Never. Shadow backed up and growled. Shadow: Your choice! He curled into a ball and sped towards the knight with blinding speeds. The knight disappeared into his cape once again, causing the hedgehog to brake at the very last time before falling off the ship. Meta Knight reappeared behind it and grabbed Shadow. He flew up in the air and slammed him back down with incredible force. Shadow laid on the floor, hurt, while Meta Knight stood about fifteen feet away sword in hand. (Stop Music) Meta Knight: All these years, I've been looking for a worthy challenge. Might you be the one? Shadow: What. The. Hell. Are you talking about? Meta Knight: It all started when I fou-'' (Resume music) The monolouge of the knight was interrupted by a hefty punch from Shadow, sending Meta Knight flying to the hull of the ship. ''Shadow: I'M TAKING THIS WHOLE GODFORSAKEN SHIP DOWN WITH ME! CHAOS BLAST! A red energy surrounded Shadow as it grew larger and larger, eventually exploding. The explosion was enough to take down the entire ship and send it plummeting to the bright world of Dreamland down below. Shadow stood up from the wreckage and saw the bodies of soldiers all around. He shook his head and walked off. (Stop music) ???: Shadow...why? Shadow: MARIA? Maria: Why...did you kill them, Shadow? You're supposed to help... Shadow: NO, YOU'RE NOT HERE! YOU'RE DEAD! Shadow fell on his knees and clutched his head for a solid thirty seconds straight. He grunted and whined as he gripped tighter and tighter. He eventually got back up, dismissing it as a figment of his imagination. He found his Inhibitor Rings by a dead Soldier Knight and put them on. He saw his motorcycle, the Dark Rider, sitting in a pasture. Shadow walks over to it, gets on, and rides off. Shadow: Now to find a way out of this damn place. He sped off and drove around for a while until he narrowly avoided an energy blast by his head. He looked back, and there he was. Meta Knight. And oh, boy. He was pissed. (Resume music) Meta Knight: Dozens of good men have lost their lives because of you! Now you shall pay with your life! He sped in front of the bike and hovered. Shadow: I wouldn't have to kill your men if you had just given me my emerald! But if you want to play like that fine! The two prepared themselves for another brawl. Round Two: Death is Coming For You, and It's Coming Fast MK vs Shadoo.png Shadow pulled out his flame ring and put it on his gloved hand. He held out his palm upwards as a ball of flame appeared in the center. He threw it at Meta Knight, who simply blocked the attack with his sword, which also was on fire. He took off the ring and jumped off from his bike. He performed a homing attack, which threw Meta Knight off-balance while he landed back on his bike. Meta Knight dived at him, but Shadow ducked and swerved causing him to narrowly avoid crashing into a tree. He looked in his rearview window, and he saw that the knight was easily catching up to him. Meta Knight flew low and slashed the wheels of the Dark Rider, causing it to spiral out of control and hit a nearby hill. Shadow stood up from the wreckage only to see that Meta Knight was heading full speed towards him. The hedgehog planned to run around the knight and as he tried it, Meta Knight slashed him in the back, predicting his move. Shadow fell to the ground and grunted in pain. Meta Knight walked over and raised Galaxia above the ultimate lifeform's head preparing to kill him until the former started to glow red and float in the air. He had become Dark Shadow. The two flew at each other, creating shockwaves that rang throughout Dreamland. They moved so fast, the only visible thing you could see were the shockwaves produced. Shadow flew under the rival and Kirby and flew up quickly to ram into Meta Knight, which sent him flying into the air. However, he quickly recovered and thrust Galaxia downwards striking Shadow in his shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain. The sword had gotten lodged between his shoulder blade, so when he ripped it out, it came out with blood and bone following. Meta Knight's Galaxia caught on fire as he rushed towards Shadow. Still recovering from his brutal wound, the hedgehog barely avoided a quick slash to chest which cut off some of his fur. He shouted angrily and kicked Meta Knight, giving him a large crack on his mask. The knight grunted and fell back as Shadow continued to charge forward with his fist outstreched preparing for another blow, but Meta Knight dived down just in time and stabbed the hedgehog in his stomach. Shadow, now in his base form, then fell to the ground with a gaping hole in his mid-section, bleeding profusely. Shadow: D-dammit. Meta Knight then landed on the ground next to Shadow and grunted. Meta Knight: You have proven to be a great warrior. But now, it is time for your end. Shadow stuck his middle finger up at the Star Warrior and stood to his feet. He pulled out his Chaos Emerald and healed the wound in his chest. Suddenly, six other Chaos Emeralds, including the one he was looking for, surrounded him and produced a bright flash of light. Meta Knight used his cape to shield himself from the light and when he looked up, he was greeted by a golden version of the hedgehog. Super Shadow. Shadow: You see this? This is the ultimate power. And your demise. '' ''Meta Knight: Very well. Now let's see if you truly boast the power you say you have. The Final Round: HERE WE GO! Final Round.png Meta Knight struck first, lighting Galaxia on fire, and rushing at the hedgehog. The blade hit...but didn't phase Shadow in the slightest. Meta Knight: How? Shadow: How? My power has increased a thousandfold! I'm invincible in this form! Nothing you can do will hurt me! With that, he punched the Star Warrior, sending him flying back into a cliff, then sending him through said cliff, and skidding on the ground. Shadow caught up to him and used Chaos Control to stop time, then firing a Chaos Spear at the small warrior, which exploded on impact. Shadow snapped his fingers again and flew down to meet his foe. As he was walking towards the knight, he noticed that he had teleported behind him and attempted to summon meteors down to kill him. The hedgehog simply smirked and shook his head. Shadow: How many times do I have to tell you, I'm invincible! A god! Meta Knight: But even gods-'' As the meteors flew down, Shadow struck them creating several rocks. As he was busy dealing with the meteors, he failed to notice the Star Warrior approaching from behind and grabbing him by one of his quills to throw him towards a large meteor. ''Meta Knight: -are able to fall. Shadow flew straight through the rock, more pissed than anything, and looked around angrily to search for his foe. He saw Meta Knight using Meta Heal to tend to his wounds. He growled and divebombed towards him, but Meta Knight dodged the hedgehog, who crashed straight into the ground head-first. Shadow (thinking): Dammit! I don't have much time before it wears out and he's already back to 100%! I need to pull out one last move before I go back to normal. Shadow floated in the air and clenches his body as a red aura surrounds him. Shadow: CHAOS BLAST! The explosion was fast and devastating. Meta Knight rushed to outrace the energy as it barely reached the tip of his feet. Once he felt and heard that the attack was over, he turned back and saw Shadow standing, back to his base form. Shadow: Dammit...my power is drained and this guy is ready to kill. Meta Knight: It seems that your form has ended. Nothing good lasts forever. Now...it's time for revenge for my men. '' Shadow looked on in helplessness as he saw the knight heading towards him and slashing him in his mid-section, then zipping back to cut him in his leg, sending him to one knee. ''Shadow: Maria...I'm sorry. As Meta Knight rushed towards him, Galaxia glows a bright yellow. Meta Knight: Sayonara. The screen goes black as a pain-filled scream is heard. (Stop music) Galaxia is seen with Shadow's heart impaled on it while the hedgehog went limp. Meta Knight rips the sword up, completely tearing Shadow's top half in two. Meta Knight: A worthy foe...perhaps in the afterlife...we could meet as allies. Meta Knight shook the blood of Galaxia and flew off, with a shred of sympathy for his enemy. MK Winner.png DBX! 'Boomstick: And Shadow loses....again. Well, you stick around to if Team Sonic gets a win in the battle of the crazy lovers. ' Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:Shakaboy Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music